Hiccup and the Dragon Riders
by Zabrina3480
Summary: In the morning on the day Hiccup was going to kill the Nightmare, he leaves Berk, and let everyone believe that he is dead. 7 years later, they see him again, but he is not the Hiccup he was back then, he is now leader of the Dragon Riders. This story have lot's of OC's. Rated: T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup and the Dragon Riders**

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

* * *

**_Author's note: This chapter only tell you about the things, but I would say it is a good idea if you read it since it has some information, that you are going to read later, and if you have read this chapter, thing will be a bit easier to understand. In the bottom, you also find description on the most important Dragon Riders, and there is lots of OC's in this story. I hope you will enjoy this story, and you are welcome to review ;) I also want to point out that if something sound wrong or are not written right, then it is because English is not my first language (I'm from Denmark). But I hope you will still enjoy this FanFiction, I'm not sure how often I can update, I might have summer holiday, but that still doesn't mean I can update it everyday.  
_**

* * *

The beautiful color of the sea could be found everywhere; everything you saw on the sea was boats or islands. If you looked around you should only see sea and maybe some small islands, but if you moved more to the south, where it feel like you a on the end of earth, you would see that what is here have more secret, then you could find, all that you would see is a fog that most Vikings would sail away from, because they feared that the sea would end. But if you stayed and moved into the fog, you would discover the fog's secret, a secret that it has been hiding for 7 years. The fog are hiding an island, but not just any island, this island is an island full of people who have chosen to live side by side with Dragons, these people are Dragon Riders. Here they live with people that are just like them. People who have chosen to abandon their families just to live with Dragons. And that is why the fog is there, to protect those who live there.

This island is the best home for both the Riders and the Dragons. It is a huge island that have everything they need, are training field to train with their dragons, a training field to train with weapons and a field to the new comers with a little house there too, where the leader and the second command keep an eye on the new comers when they train.

Then there is the beautiful Forrest, that has most of the plants a healer need, trees that have the most beautiful green leaves in the summer, bushes that are as well, you wouldn't find a Forrest more beautiful than this one. And of course the Forrest is full of all kind of animals.

The island is also full with houses, houses where the riders sleep with the dragons and their family and friends if there could hold out to sleep with them. But not all of these houses was to sleep in, there is also the food hall, as they called with a personal Viking cook, that makes food together with the dragon the person has, this hall is also where the rider council has their meetings. Then there is the healer's house where dragons and riders come if they are in pain or a wounded, and will be treated by the healer and his dragon. Let's just say that this island holds everything that is need for rider and dragon to live, and if you look up on one of the hills you will find a house and horns, in this house live the rider that takes care of the horns, each horns have their own sound. And like every viking village, their village also have a forge.

There little village is surround by hills, so that the hills is hiding the village, and the fog is hiding it as well, the only ones that know the way to the island, is the dragons riders and the traders, that sail people who wanted to be dragon riders, but to be safe they get blindfold so they don't see the way.

Let's just say that this island and the village is well hide. The people that live there have big respect for their Masters who was the first Dragon Riders and who find this island and made it to their home, these two Dragons Masters/first Dragon Riders is their leader and their second command, and if any disrespect the masters, well then there a on it, but no one have ever done it. These dragon masters have their one little group, this group is the master group, as the other Riders call it. This group is of 6 riders and their dragons.

In this group is:

1. The leader which name is Hiccup and are 22 years old and was one of the first Dragon Riders, he have auburn hair, green eyes, he is wearing the same clothes that he have on in HTTYD 2, a brown boot, and his metal leg, that look just like the on in HTTYD 2. His dragon is a night fury, with the name Toothless. This dragon is black, and the other half of the tale is red.

2. The second command which name is Gem and are 22 years old and was the other of the first dragon riders, she has reddish brown hair (her hair is red but have brown over it, she is not ginger), blue green eyes, she is wearing a red dress, have fur on her shoulders so that it look like a jacket, that only covers her shoulders, boots that are under her knees. She also have a sword hanging on her side, it is sitting on to her belt. Her dragon is a Timberjack, with the name Fana, this dragon is brown with orange over it.

3. The healer which name is Orb, and have just turned 22. He has blond hair, brown eyes; he is wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves, a brown jacket, blue pants and brown boots. He is also wearing a bag where he has the most importing thing if some of them should get wounded. On his back he has his bow and arrows. His dragon is a Changewing, with the name Herb, this dragon is red. Herb also help Orb with finding plants and stuff Orb need.

4. The weapon expert (sometimes also the stupid one) which name is Orange (maybe a weird name, and guess what he likes to wear... Orange), and are 21 years old. He has black hair with some brown in it, blue brown eyes, he wear an orange shirt, where the sleeves are only covering the shoulders, he is wearing a black cape that hides the weapons he have on his back (he have a lot of weapons on him), he wear a black belt, that have a sword and a dagger hanging on it, then orange pants and black boots. His dragon is a Deadly Nadder, with the name Spikes, this dragon is orange (not sure if a Nadder can be orange, but it just match so good with Orange's name)

5. The first born of the sibling in their group (also the one that Orange says don't take a care in the world), which name is Shell, and are 22 years old. She has black hair that she always has in a ponytail, brown eyes; she is wearing a green dress, brown legging under the dress (She don't show her legs, but Gem does) and black boots. She has two swords on her back (when you see her from front the swords look like they are in her shoulders). Her dragon is a Thunderdrum, with the name Sea, this dragon is blue with some green over it.

6. The second born of the sibling in their group, which name is Dale, and are 21 years old (he is little brother to Shell, he is one year younger than her). He has black hair just like has sister (Big sister), brown eyes just like Shell, he is wearing a white shirt with long sleeves that go down to his hands, when he have the sleeves up you can see he have some leather covering his right wrist (He use it to hide a very ugly scar that he have), blue pants, and black boots. He has a cross bow on his back and a sword on his side. His dragon is a Deadly Nadder, with the name Rag, this dragon is green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup and the Dragon Riders**

_Chapter 2: 7 years ago, 7 years later and Celebrating tomorrow_

* * *

_**Author's note: You guys are amazing, I mean the story got 7 reviews, 11 Favs, and 11 follows. I can't believe it. So I hope you will enjoy this Chapter, and I'm so sorry if the grammar is wrong. Also in chapter 1, I forgot to write the gender on the OC's Dragons. Gem's Dragon is a girl, Orange's dragon is a girl, Orb's dragon is a boy, Dale's dragon is a boy and Shell's dragon is a girl.**_

* * *

-7 years ago-

He looked down on the island that had been his home for 15 years, he couldn't believe that he was about to leave it, but it was for the best, he couldn't live on an island full of Dragon Killers, specially when his best friend is a Dragon, Hiccup looked on Toothless and Toothless looked back on him like he said _You don't have to if you don't want to_, Hiccup just smiled at him "It is for the best bud, we both know that" Hiccup gave the island one more look, he should better hurry, his father would soon find out that he was gone. Hiccup's thoughts went to Astrid, his longtime crush, he never got to tell her, but maybe that was for the best. Hiccup sighed and looked out on the sea, "Let's go bud" Hiccup gave Toothless a smile, and they flew out to find a new place to live.

-7 years later-

The Dragon Rider village was quiet, and the sun was on its way up. Every Rider and Dragon was at sleep, well not every Rider and Dragon. The Rider that live in the house with the horns, was looking out on the sun, it was time for him to wake up the other Riders and their Dragons. He flashed a smile to his Dragon, went over to the morning horn, and blew it. The sound of the morning horn went through the island and waked up everyone. Expect one person, who was still in his bed, he turned to the sound of the horn but he was still asleep, his Dragon looked at him, not sure if he should wake his Rider. The sound of footstep came close and seconds later the door flew open, a reddish brown haired girl, stood in the door opening "Is he still asleep?" she looked at the Dragon, that nod his head to say yes. "Well we can have that, guys little help here" she yelled to two black haired persons, they came running to her, a smile on the black haired girl's face. The reddish brown haired girl looked at them and pointed to the rider, which was still fast asleep. The black haired girl and boy got big smiles on their faces, went in and toke the boy of his bed, "Now be a bit careful, we can't have that he wake up". The reddish brown haired girl followed the black haired girl and boy to the water basin, where the Dragons drink their water, the boy and girl smiled to her, and placed him in the water basin, people that passed them stopped up and smiled at what they saw. The reddish brown haired girl looked down on the boy and waited for him to feel the water and he would wake up.

The boy felt something wet, put pushed it off, until he felt more and more water, he threw himself up and heard the sound of laughter around him. He looked around and saw Riders and Dragons looking at him, first he didn't understand why they was in his house, until he felt the water, he looked down and saw that he was sitting in the water basin. He turned his head and saw a reddish brown haired girl smiling to him "Gem, why?" he almost yelled at her, she smiled to him "Well basically it wasn't me, Hiccup" she moved so he could see the black haired siblings behind her, they were both laughing, he narrowed his eyes when he saw them "Shell, Dale, come here" Shell and Dale looked at him, and moved over to him. Hiccup smirked to them "Since you two think it is so funny to put me in the Dragons water basin, I would love to see how fun it is for you to take care of the Dragons toilet" the siblings jaws was wide open, had he just ordered them to take care of the Dragons toilet. "But Hiccup it is not our job, I sure don't to touch the Dragons poo, but I'm sure Dale would have nothing against it" Shell looked at her little brother, then at Hiccup and then ran towards the food hall where her dragon already was. "Hey" yelled Dale at his big sister, and ran after her.

Hiccup shook his head, and looked at Gem "Little help here, Gem" she turned to look at him and helped him out of the water basin, and over to his house. "Wait here" he pointed to the ground in front of his door, and went in to take on his clothes. Gem waited outside his house and looked around, man she was hungry, she really need to get something to eat and her dragon Fana, was really in the food hall. "Are you finished Hiccup, I'm hungry, and you of all people here knows what happens, when I'm very hungry, after all you have known me for almost 7 years" she yelled to him. Hiccup sighed and got the last thing on, and opened the door, Gem looked at him with a face, that says _it's your fault if I don't get any breakfast_, "Relax Gem, we both know that there is food saved for us, after all we are the Leader and the Second Command" he smiled and moved toward the food hall, with Gem by his side.

"So, it's almost 7 years since we meet each other and found this island" she looked at him and kept on moving toward the food hall, Hiccup stopped up, after she was finished with saying it. She stopped up, when she saw that he didn't walked beside her. She turned around and saw Hiccup just standing in the opening and looked like he was sad, she walked down to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and she looked at him "Are you alright Hiccup" her voice was almost a whisper. "Yeah I'm fine" he flashed her a smile and started to walk, when her hand stopped him, "Hiccup don't lie to me, I know you to well" Hiccup knew he couldn't lie to Gem, he looked at her and then shook his head "I'm not sure Gem, for 7 years ago, I left my island, my tribe and my father" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder "I know Hiccup, but look around you, you are with people who are just like you and me, you have people here who love you for who you are, you are their Leader and one of their Masters, they might not be your family, but they are your friends, and you did leave Berk because of, well many things" she said and smiled to him. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling at the last part she said, cause she was right, she was often right, that was one of the things he love about her, she was often right and she was never afraid of saying what she meant. "You also did it to protect your best friend" she pointed her head to the food hall, where Toothless was with the other Dragons. Hiccup looked at Gem and gave her a smile, he toke her hand of his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, and started walking towards the food hall, still with Gem's hand in his, it was first when he heard someone come, that he discover that he was holding her hand.

The Rider and Dragon came closer, and when the Rider was close enough they both could recognize him, it was Orb and his dragon Herb, when Orb saw them he moved towards them, "Hey guys" he yelled at them and waved to them, they both waved back to him, "Orb I thought you were with the others" Gem said and looked at him. "No, I need some plants, that I didn't had more off" he smiled to her "And I thought you two would be in the food hall" he looked at them "We had a little slow morning" Hiccup said and opened the doors to the food hall. Every Rider looked up and smiled to them, Hiccup, Gem and Orb smiled back to them and moved toward their table, their table was the table where everyone could see them. Orange, Shell and Dale, was siting at the table, Orange ate his food and Shell and Dale was fight over a bread for fun "Hey, we all though you would never come" Orange said to them, and putted down his bread, Orb pointed to his bag, with his healing stuff, and sat down next to Orange. Gem didn't say anything and just sat down, when they got the silence it was because she was hungry, she looked at her dish and started to eat what was on it, Hiccup just smiled sat down and start eating, everyone in the hall, started their talking again. "So anything from the morning patrol" Hiccup asked, Orange shook his head "No, they are still out there, but they write that they have seen nothing". Hiccup nod.

Hiccup felt Gems hand on his arm, "Most of them are finish, maybe you should say it now" she said and looked at him, Hiccup nod and got up from the chair, he turned so he could look at the other Riders. "Everyone" he yelled, all the Riders stopped their talking, and those who were planning on leave quickly returned to their table. Hiccup looked at all the Riders and continued with talking "Everyone, tomorrow is a special day for us all, tomorrow it is 7 years ago that me and Gem, found our island, that we found a home for all of us, that do not seek to kill Dragons. Tomorrow we have lived on this island for 7 years. But tomorrow we are not only celebrating that, we are also celebrating that for 6 years ago, we killed the Red Death" Hiccup yelled, and cheering could be heard, Hiccup smiled and saw Gem get up from her chair, she was the next to talk "Tomorrow we are celebrating two things, but the most importing of them all is the death of the Red Death, even though it toke a year before we killed it, it is still the biggest day for us. Tomorrow we are celebrating, and that means that tomorrow is the big day where we fly out in our groups to rescue Dragons and take them to our island. Where they can live a peaceful life and where they don't have to worry about been killed or going on raids" she yelled and cheering could be heard from the Riders and the Dragons, that loved the idea about rescue their own kind. Gem and Hiccup smiled to all the Riders, the training horn could be heard and the Riders and Dragons went out to go training, the patrol horn could also be heard which meant, that it was time for the next group to patrol.

Gem and Hiccup sat down again and ate the rest of their food, their group partners was still sitting. Orb was looking in his book, Orange was sharpen one of his swords and Shell kept on poking her little brother, so that he would freak out on her. Orb looked up from his book "So guys, what is the plan" Orb asked and looked at Gem and Hiccup, "Well, I guess it is the same as always on that day, we fly out rescue Dragons, and take them with us, if that is what they want." Hiccup looked at Orb, and Gem nod her head to tell them that was the plan, "Hiccup" a voice ring in the hall, Hiccup turn to the door and saw a little girl on 12, looking at him, "We need you help" she said and waved her hand to tell him to follow her. He got up from his chair, and with Toothless after him they both walked after the little girl, before he closed the door, he waved to them, they waved back and the door closed with the usually bang.

Orb looked up from his book, and looked at Gem "So how is it going with him, he look like he is fine" Gem turned to looked at Orb "What do you mean?" Gem said, but then she remembered what he meant "Well, we talked about it this morning, that was why, we came later, it doesn't look like it is so hard for him, like it was for 5 years ago" she ate the last of her bread, and got up from her chair, and walked towards the door with Fana after her, "So I take it as a yes, that he is fine" Orb almost yelled after her, Gem turned to look at him, smiled and nodded her head, she opened the door, and when she was about to close it, her voice ringed in the hall "Remember guys, go early to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" she smiled and closed the door.

Orb smiled and started to pack his things, "Well then I guess I see you guys around" Orb gave his bag to Herb, who toke it in his mouth, and walked after Orb. "Don't think you can get away from us, you will see us later" Dale yelled at him before the door closed. "Well Dale, we better get going, we can't stick around here forever" Shell pulled her little brother with he and their dragons followed them "See ya later Orange" they both yelled, before the door closed, and left Orange and Spikes alone in the food hall. Spikes pushed Orange in the shoulder to tell him, that she wanted to leave, Orange sighed and got up from his chair, and walked towards the door, with Spikes right after him, he opened the door, and went out in the morning sunlight, it was time for the day to start.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter, so I'm working on the next chapter, so fast I can. I'm not sure when it will come out, since I have Archery tomorrow and I'm going to the Cinema on Friday to watch HTTYD 2 for the second time, I can't wait, and this time I'm going to see it in English (When I was to the pre-release/preview I saw it on Danish).**_


End file.
